Memorys Ghost
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Babaca. Tradução Autorizada. 5x3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Voltando a reunir-se novamente com o piloto mercenário após meses separados por causa da guerra que travam, Wufei passa a encarar o moreno de L3 sob outros olhos – assim como o loiro que está sempre ao seu lado.
1. Memory's Ghost - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **Memory's Ghost,**_ **por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO:** **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **MEMORY'S GHOST**

 _ **MEMÓRIAS FANTASMAS**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5+3+4. Menções a 3x4 (futuro), 5x3x4 (vou chegar lá XD). YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

 **.**

* * *

.

O roteiro desta fic se inicia com a retomada da amizade entre Wufei Chang e Trowa Barton e só mais tarde, evoluirá para romance. Não creio que vá ter muito de lemon no roteiro, mas se você não se sente confortável com o tema de rapazes se envolvendo com outros rapazes, ou se histórias assim, te ofendem, por favor, cai fora.

Ah, essa fanfic se passa em torno dos episódios finais da série de TV de Gundam Wing, aproximadamente a partir do episódio 40, um pouco mais para frente, talvez. Também me inspirei em algumas cenas que passam em Endless Waltz, a série de OVA's.

Opiniões e comentários são muito bem vindos!

 _ **Barb...**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Queridas e queridos, ótimo estar aqui com todos vocês!

Aqui estou eu, com a minha segunda fic escolhida para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

E sim, trazendo **Memory's Ghost, da Babaca** , porque TEM O TROWAAAAAAA! \O/\O/

* se controla XD *

Gosto muito das fics da Babaca – Para quem não lembra, aí vai: ela é a autora de _**Another Day**_ , uma lemon SUPER DELÍCIA entre Trowa & Heero e também da _**Nocturnal Games Series**_ , em que o casal Heero & Trowa aprontam com um Duo muiiiito necessitado!, ambas as fics participantes na **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** ^~

Esta fic, em particular, eu ADORO porque traz o Trowa e o Wufei numa ótima caracterização bem fiel e, de quebra, o Quatre o/

Outra coisa que AMO nesta fic é que a Barb a fez se baseando em muita coisa da própria série de TV e também dos OVAs – ou seja, ela teve o cuidado de usar as informações e situações pelas quais os pilotos estão passando para construir o roteiro! Sério, AMO isso, a preocupação em utilizar-se do enredo original! YEAH!

Meu chinês volta a reunir-se novamente com o piloto mercenário após meses separados por causa do desenvolvimento da guerra que travam e depois de vê-lo passar por uma determinada situação, sente certas coisas irem mudando, aos poucos e significativamente dentro de si, em relação ao moreno de olhos verdes e ao loiro que está sempre ao seu lado.

Ao longo dos capítulos, em meio às batalhas e ao fim da guerra, iremos acompanhando a batalha de Wufei por descobrir o que é o certo a fazer – ou a resposta correta seria... o errado?

Me delicio com a fic, pois me lembra, em certa medida, as situações que o MEU Trowa passa – e passará ainda – em minha fanfic, a Ciclo de Memórias. Ai, que emoção! \o/\o/\o/

Que estão esperando? Podem ir conferir mais esta faceta muito bem trabalhada e mostrada pela Barb, meninas!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Memorys Ghost - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **MEMORY'S GHOST,**_ **por Babaca – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Babaca.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5 + 3 +4; 3x4 (intermediário); 5x3x4 (futuro – sim, vou chegar lá XD).

 **Avisos:** angústia leve, drama, romance, amizade.

 **Retratações:** os personagens de Gundam Wing são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

 **Nota da Autora:** essa fanfic se passa em torno dos episódios finais da série de TV de Gundam Wing, aproximadamente a partir do episódio 40, um pouco mais para frente. Também me inspirei em algumas cenas que passaram em Endless Waltz, a série de OVA's.

.

* * *

 **MEMORY'S GHOST**

 _ **Memórias Fantasmas**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

.

Trowa sentia frio. Muito, muito frio. Nem uma centena dos calorosos abraços de Quatre ou uma tonelada de mantas poderia ajudar. Ele estava preso em seu próprio inferno particular. Tão sozinho. Tão isolado. Contato humano era uma memória distante, diáfana. Não conseguia parar de tremer. Ele queria ser 'normal', fazer o rapaz que intuía ser seu amigo se sentir melhor, mas não conseguia.

Tão depressa quanto começou, o ataque terminou.

— Trowa, você está bem agora, não está? — perguntou Quatre com lágrimas nos olhos.

Exaurido, Trowa olhou para o outro rapaz.

— Estou. Por que você está chorando?

Quarte debateu-se entre confessar ou não ser _ele_ a causa da amnésia do amigo. _'O que uma informação destas poderia lhe fazer?'_

— Você parecia sentir tanta dor... Odeio não ter nada que eu possa fazer para lhe ajudar — disse ele, inconformado.

— Ah... Não se preocupe, Quat. Vou conseguir superar isto, de algum jeito. — ele disse, notando que agora Quatre estava sorrindo e ficando um pouco vermelho. — O que foi?

— Nada, não. É que você me chamava de Quat, antes. Me irritava, mas admito que estava sentindo falta do apelido.

Noin vinha andando pelo corredor da Peacemillion quando viu os dois pilotos sentados no chão.

— Oi, rapazes. Tudo bem?

Trowa respondeu, enquanto os dois punham-se de pé:

— Estamos... bem. Só... viajando um pouco pela Terra da Memória Perdida.

— Recuperou sua memória, Trowa? — perguntou ela, animada.

— Não, infelizmente.

— Oh, eu sinto muito — ela sorriu com compaixão. — Olhem, acabei de receber um comunicado oficial de Sally. Parece que ela tem boas notícias para você, Trowa, além de estar trazendo alguns velhos amigos de vocês a bordo da nave em que ela está. Vamos recebê-los?

Os três dirigiram-se às docas, onde uma nave de médio porte estava atracando a bordo da Peacemillion. Sally foi a primeira a sair da nave, seguida por Heero Yuy e Chang Wufei. Logo depois o Gundam Heavyarms começou a ser descarregado. Trowa mal registrou os recém-chegados: em sua mente, não se lembrava de nenhum deles. Tinha certeza de que, se fossem pessoas realmente importantes para si, Quatre o avisaria. Não. Ele estava encarando Heavyarms.

— Não preocupe, Trowa, vamos começar a consertar o seu Gundam imediatamente. — avisou Howard.

— Meu Gundam. — Trowa não notou que falou em voz alta. Sua mente estava focada, vasculhando quaisquer lembranças que possuísse do grande robô. Suspirou. Nada lhe vinha à mente. Mas sabia, instintivamente, que aquela máquina de guerra era dele.

Ele ouviu um comentário sussurrado pelo adolescente chinês, agora apoiado contra a parede. _'O que ele disse? Que sou uma ave esperando ser abatida?'_

— Sim, você tem razão, provavelmente — concordou, antes de se afastar do rapaz oriental com o minúsculo rabo de cavalo. _'O que eu fiz para irritá-lo tanto?'_ , quis saber.

Chang Wufei estava francamente chocado à visão de Trowa. Ele nunca vira uma pessoa com um olhar tão perdido antes. Tão... fraco. Havia se encontrado com o outro adolescente algumas vezes antes e o tinha achado uma companhia agradável. Mas agora era como olhar para uma criança pequena.

— Você não seria nada mais do que uma ave à espera de ser abatida. Não deveria voltar ao campo de batalha. — Wufei sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado. Não pretendia que suas palavras soassem tão duras. Mas eram verdadeiras e ele estava bravo. Não saberia dizer o motivo. Mas estava.

.

* * *

.

Wufei pôde ver Trowa lutar no robô modelo Taurus, em uma batalha secundária, um pouco mais tarde. O moreno fez um trabalho admirável ao manter os MobilleDolls ocupados, enquanto Duo e Quatre enfrentavam tantos inimigos quanto possível. _'Ele ainda possui seus instintos de sobrevivência, mas o que acontecerá se a batalha ficar mais encarniçada?'_ , perguntou-se.

Todos retornaram da batalha exaustos, mas vivos. Quatre foi até Wufei quando estavam sós.

— Por que você foi tão duro com Trowa, mais cedo? — o rapaz loiro perguntou.

— Duro? Eu só estava declarando fatos, Quatre — respondeu ele, simplesmente. — Trowa pode se tornar um peso para todos nós, no estado em que ele está.

— Você viu o desempenho dele lá fora, não há nada errado com ele quando está lutando! — exclamou.

— Talvez. — Wufei deu de ombros enquanto deixava a sala. Atravessou o corredor e encontrou uma sala a qual acreditou ser um bom lugar para meditar em paz, sem o matraquear infinito de Duo ou a natureza argumentativa de Quatre. Se entendera tudo o que Heero lhe dissera na viagem de volta à Peacemillion, o próprio _Quatre_ era o motivo de Trowa estar daquele jeito agora. Ele sabia que o loiro provavelmente estava sentindo uma culpa imensa porque os dois pilotos eram muito próximos, talvez a um passo de transformar a amizade em algo mais íntimo.

' _Trowa'_ , os pensamentos de Wufei vagavam, _'Kisama! Ele conseguiu se esquecer dos horrores da guerra e pode começar tudo como uma página em branco_ '.

Adentrando a sala às escuras, Wufei sentiu que algo estava errado. Não estava sozinho no local.

— Muito bem. Quem está em aí? — perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em acendia as luzes. Ele viu Trowa tremendo, amontoado em uma posição fetal no chão no canto mais distante da sala. — Trowa?

Trowa não conseguia ouvi-lo. Tudo que ele podia fazer era repetir, como um mantra:

— Tão frio. Tão frio.

Wufei viu uma manta ao lado da porta. Rapidamente, a apanhou e embrulhou-a fortemente ao redor do outro rapaz. Ele forçou Trowa a erguer-se um pouco e, sentando-se no chão, o segurou apertado entre os braços, dizendo suavemente em seu ouvido:

— Está tudo bem, Trowa. Você está a salvo. Você está na Peacemillion. Você está seguro. Consegue me ouvir, Trowa? Você está a salvo...

Trowa não o ouvia. _'O espaço é tão silencioso. Tão frio... Gelado'_.

— Você está na Peacemillion, Trowa. Você está comigo, Trowa. Está em segurança. Consegue me ouvir? — Wufei continuava a dizer-lhe tais coisas ainda com suavidade, mas com um pouco mais de urgência.

— F-f-frio...

— Trowa, é Wufei. Você está em segurança. Você está comigo. Está me ouvindo? Você está a salvo.

— W-Wufei? — Trowa perguntou, hesitante.

— Sim, sou eu, Wufei. Você está na Peacemillion. Você está a salvo. Consegue me entender?

— Estou... estou a salvo? — não uma declaração e sim, uma pergunta ainda.

— Sim, está a salvo. Você está comigo e está a salvo — Wufei repetiu.

A expressão desvairada presente nos olhos de Trowa foi embora. Ele voltou o foco de sua visão para o rapaz com o pequeno rabo de cavalo.

— Wufei?

— Sim. Sou eu.

— Obrigado.

Wufei não soube o que dizer como resposta.

— De nada.

— Desculpe... se o assustei. Eu venho tendo estes... não sei dizer... ataques?, às vezes. — Trowa começou.

— Sim. Fui avisado sobre eles assim que chegamos aqui.

— Em geral eles assustam as pessoas, então quando sinto um ataque chegando, eu me escondo de...

— Quatre.

— E dos outros. Todos me olham com pena, quando sofro um ataque na frente deles. Eu odeio esses olhares. Você... não me olha assim. Eu gosto disso. O olhar de Quatre sempre é o pior. Ele fica tão... assustado.

— Bem, isso é natural, já que ele...

— Ele o quê? — Trowa perguntou.

' _Quatre não contou a ele a verdade sobre o que aconteceu então? Talvez eu deva ir devagar em relação a isso, como todos estão fazendo'._

— Ele se sente responsável por seu estado, no momento. — _'Será fui neutro o suficiente?'_

— Ele não deveria se culpar. Digo isso a ele o tempo todo, mas ele se recusa a acreditar em mim.

— Bem, às vezes é difícil perdoar a nós mesmos — confessou Wufei, seus pensamentos voltando para como ele se sentira após sua humilhante derrota para Treize Khushrenada. Ele mesmo ainda não se perdoara por ter sido derrotado tão facilmente. Mas Trowa o havia ajudado naquela época. Era seu dever ajudá-lo agora. — Está melhor, Trowa?

Trowa sentou-se, deslizando a manta para fora dos ombros e olhou para Wufei.

— Estou bem. Obrigado novamente — agradeceu, inclinando-se e beijando Wufei suavemente na boca. O jovem chinês foi pego de surpresa pelo gesto, mas não disse nem fez nada.

Ele viu o rapaz mais alto levantar-se, ainda um pouco trêmulo, porém firmar o passo e mover-se determinado até alcançar a porta. Quando o moreno enfim saiu da sala, Wufei xingou-se mentalmente.

' _Como pude ter ciúmes por ele ter esquecido o inferno que é esta guerra? Eu achava que ele estaria feliz com sua nova condição, mas não havia felicidade alguma aqui, quando entrei nesta sala e o encontrei daquele jeito no chão'._

.

* * *

.

 **Continua...**

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Memory's Ghost – Cap. 01 (Babaca)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Memory's Ghost (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

The Thirty Kisses (Celina Fairy)

The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único)

Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04)

Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único - postado)**

Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)

Gold Child (Sunhawk – Cap. 01)

Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	3. Memory's Ghost - Cap 02

**.**

* * *

 _ **MEMORY'S GHOST,**_ **por Babaca – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Babaca.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5 + 3 +4; 3x4 (intermediário); 5x3x4 (futuro – sim, vou chegar lá XD).

 **Avisos:** angústia leve, drama, romance, amizade.

 **Retratações:** os personagens de Gundam Wing são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

 **Nota da Autora:** essa fanfic se passa em torno dos episódios finais da série de TV de Gundam Wing, aproximadamente a partir do episódio 40, um pouco mais para frente. Também me inspirei em algumas cenas que passaram em Endless Waltz, a série de OVA's.

.

* * *

 **MEMORY'S GHOST**

 _ **Memórias Fantasmas**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 02**

* * *

.

Não muito tempo depois de Wufei ter encontrado Trowa durante em seu ataque de pânico, ele passou a se ver bastante sensível às variações de humor do outro. Chegava até mesmo a reconhecer quando um — ataque — era eminente. Discretamente, permitia-se ajudar que ele se afastasse de forma silenciosa da presença dos demais, só então o seguia e punha-se a conversar com ele como havia feito na primeira vez.

— Nós já éramos amigos antes, Wufei? — Trowa perguntou um dia após um ataque.

— Amigos? Eu não tenho amigos — resmungou Wufei.

— Pena. Acho que eu teria gostado de ter você como amigo — Trowa disse enquanto afastava a manta.

— Uma vez você agiu como se fosse mesmo um amigo. Eu estava vulnerável e você cuidou de mim, enquanto eu me recobrava. — admitiu ele.

— Como você está cuidando de mim agora. Muito obrigado, Wufei — Trowa disse enquanto dava um abraço rápido no rapaz chinês.

— Eu não deveria estar aqui, fazendo isto. Quatre é que devia... — Wufei gaguejou.

Trowa suspirou.

— Quatre é um amigo maravilhoso. Mas não consigo deixar de pensar que, quanto mais perto dele eu fico, mais o faço sentir dor.

— Isso não é verdade. Ele ama você — Wufei insistiu.

— Mais do que deveria, então. Ele não está sendo honesto comigo. Eu sinto isso. Ele tem medo de me contar coisas. Você também não me conta nada, mas sei que, se eu lhe pressionasse você me contaria o que estão escondendo de mim.

Wufei olhou para o adolescente alto e de poucas palavras com assombro.

— Tem razão. Se você me pedisse, eu lhe contaria tudo o que você quer saber.

— O que Quatre está escondendo de mim? Me diga, por favor. Eu sei que posso agüentar a verdade — Trowa perguntou, sério.

— Não sou eu quem deve lhe dizer. E sim ele. — Wufei achou-se negando a resposta.

— Por favor, Wufei. Talvez ele me conte, algum dia, mas eu preciso saber agora.

— Trowa — suspirou. — Quatre é o responsável por sua amnésia. Ele enlouqueceu e tentou matar você e Heero quando vocês dois estavam defendendo as Colônias que ele queria destruir.

Trowa prendeu a respiração por segundo.

— Quatre queria destruir as Colônias? Por quê?

— Não estou bem certo do motivo. Heero diz que o Sistema Zero o fez surtar. Talvez não.

— Por que ninguém me disse nada? — exclamou ele, em voz alta.

— Bem, em relação a Quatre, acho que ele tem medo de sua reação. Que você o odei...

— Eu nunca odiaria Quatre! Ele sabe disso! — Trowa o cortou.

— Quanto aos outros, eles provavelmente tem medo de que seja um choque muito forte para você. Sua mente está muito frágil. Ninguém quer você mais vulnerável do que já está. — supôs Wufei.

— Eles acham que uma criança ou algo assim? Eles não me conhecem, pode ter certeza! — Trowa exaltou-se.

— Ei, você mesmo não se conhece muito bem no momento! — Wufei sorriu ao outro adolescente irritado.

Trowa fuzilou-o com o único olho cor de esmeralda visível... e então riu.

— Merda, você tem razão. — Os dois rapazes deixaram a sala onde estavam e, ainda conversando, não notaram que Quatre os observava do início do corredor.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

Trowa entrou no cockpit do Wing Zero para salvar a Colônia em que Catherine e o circo estariam se apresentando. Quatre e Duo seguiram-no entrando em seus Gundans quase que imediatamente. Heero e Wufei ficaram para trás. Eles tinham entendido o ardil de Zechs, ainda que Sally e os outros não.

Wufei estava um pouco preocupado com Trowa por causa do seu estado e por ele ter usar o Wing Zero, mas não se permitiu demonstrar nada.

— Preocupado de que o Sistema Zero não responda a Trowa? Ou está com medo de que ele o faça surtar? — Heero perguntou a ele.

— O quê? — Wufei quase deu um pulo para trás quando percebeu que Heero estava falando com ele.

— Eu sei que está preocupado com ele. Todos estamos. Mas participar das batalhas é um risco que ele aceitou por escolha própria, então, é algo que temos que aceitar também — o japonês analisou.

— Ele não está forte o suficiente ainda, mas talvez isto seja para o bem dele, Yuy. — aquela pequena admissão seria tudo o que Wufei concederia em relação ao assunto.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

Depois que Zechs ameaçou abrir um buraco na Terra, os pilotos retornaram à PeaceMillion envoltos em um humor sombrio. Wufei notou que Quatre e Trowa estavam conversando aos pés dos Gundans. Mesmo à distância, pode discernir uma certa mudança na postura do adolescente alto de olhos verdes. O olhar na íris verde era um olhar familiar. _'Será que ele recuperou a memória?'_

Quatre aproximou-se, excitado e cheio de energia.

— Eu sei que este é um momento horrível na história de nosso mundo e do universo, mas eu TENHO que anunciar isto! Trowa recuperou a memória!

Noin e Sally deram abraços no moreno. Ele aceitou os gestos do seu jeito tímido de sempre. Heero fez seu comentário habitual — Hn — e pronto. Duo também abraçou Trowa fortemente.

Wufei não soube o que fazer.

— Meus parabéns, Barton. Quem sabe você não acabará morrendo estupidamente nesta guerra.

Então ele saiu do ancoradouro.

Enquanto retornava para seu alojamento, não conseguia entender por quer fora tão áspero com Trowa. _'Será porque vou sentir falta do tempo que passamos juntos? Ou porque ele irá voltar a ficar ao lado de Quatre o tempo todo?'_

 _._

* * *

 **.  
**

Não muito tempo depois de ele ter chegado em seus aposentos, Trowa bateu em sua porta. Wufei não sabia se estava pronto para uma discussão mas deixou o outro rapaz entrar.

— Porque falou comigo daquele jeito? — perguntou. — Tem algo errado?

— Errado? Não há nada errado, Trowa. Você recuperou sua memória, isso é ótimo. — Wufei disse comedidamente.

— Eu não diria que recuperei toda minha memória, mas agora eu me lembro das pessoas com quem eu me importo.

— Quatre...

— Não só de Quatre. É isso o que o preocupa? — ele quis saber. — Eu me lembrei de todos vocês. Eu me importo com todos. Heero, Duo, você.

— É bom saber disso, Trowa — respondeu, de forma não muito convicente.

— Quatre veio me perguntar se tinha alguma coisa... acontecendo entre nós, nas últimas semanas. — Trowa comentou, olhando de perto para Wufei.

— E o que você disse?

— Disse que não estava acontecendo nada. — Trowa aproximou-se um pouco mais de Wufei. Por um segundo pensou ter visto... raiva? Tristeza? Mágoa, talvez, nos olhos cor de ônix do chinês antes de eles retomarem o brilho calmo e tranqüilo de sempre. — _Existe_ algo acontecendo entre nós? — perguntou, enquanto praticamente colava no piloto chinês.

Wufei sentia-se pego numa armadilha. Estava magoado por Trowa ter dito que não havia nada acontecendo entre ambos. Agora o outro estava parado dolorosamente colado a ele e perguntando...

— Trowa...

— Você disse que se eu te pressionasse você me contaria a verdade. Estou cobrando sua palavra. — A voz do moreno soou rouca.

— Eu não sei — Wufei conseguiu admitir. — Eu me _importo_ com você. Mas você tem Quatre e...

— Você está desviando da pergunta — Trowa sorriu enquanto deslizava os braços dele ao redor de Wufei. — Existe algo entre nós? — murmurou.

— Humm... Você... Quatre... — Wufei se viu gaguejando.

— Wufei? Vamos deixar Quatre fora disto por enquanto. _Existe?_ — perguntou, inclinando o rosto para baixo, seus lábios a meros centímetros dos de Wufei.

Àquela altura, Wufei não conseguia sequer pensar ou mesmo respirar.

— Claro que existe, merda! — Ele puxou Trowa para si e o beijou.

Começou mais como um desafio do que verdadeiramente um beijo, a princípio, mas em segundos a situação mudou completamente. Ambos se afastaram surpresos com a paixão mostrada no beijo. Trowa acariciou a face de Wufei suavemente antes de iniciar outro beijo. Um beijo lento, profundo. A guerra de línguas era lânguida e doce.

Lábios separados, o piloto do Shenlong fixou os orbes negros nos olhos de verde esmeralda.

— Trowa... — murmurou, sem fôlego.

A respiração de Trowa era tão rasa quanto a dele, enquanto ele guiava Wufei para a cama. Sentou-se e puxou o adolescente chinês para sentar-se em seu colo. Wufei se achou distribuindo pequenos e ágeis beijos por todo o rosto do moreno. As mãos de Trowa estavam debaixo da camisa de Wufei, provocando seus mamilos. O piloto do Shenlong gemeu, deliciando-se com o toque. Em resposta, puxou o rosto de Trowa para outro beijo, mais ardente. Wufei estava erguendo a barra do pulôver do rapaz mais alto para ter acesso ao corpo dele quando subitamente os alarmes de ataque da nave dispararam.

Precisaram ainda de dois segundos antes de ambos perceberem que teriam que parar o que estavam fazendo para irem até os Gundans e lutar. Entre gemidos frustrados, gestos rápidos para arrumarem as próprias roupas e focar os pensamentos sobre a batalha iminente para esquecerem a onda de desejo que os consumia, eles correram para a área onde estavam os robôs.

— Nós vamos terminar isto, Wufei — Trowa prometeu, enquanto apressavam-se a subir em seus Gundam.

— Se não terminarmos, eu te mato! — replicou Wufei.

Infelizmente nenhum dos dois fazia ideia de que haveria de se passar um ano antes de se encontrarem outra vez.

.

Continua ^~

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Memory's Ghost (Babaca – Cap. 02 postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	4. Memory's Ghost - Cap 03

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **MEMORY'S GHOST,**_ **por Babaca – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Babaca.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5 + 3 +4; 3x4 (intermediário); 5x3x4 (futuro – sim, vou chegar lá XD).

 **Avisos:** angústia leve, drama, romance, amizade.

 **Retratações:** os personagens de Gundam Wing são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

 **Nota da Autora:** essa fanfic se passa em torno dos episódios finais da série de TV de Gundam Wing, aproximadamente a partir do episódio 40, um pouco mais para frente. Também me inspirei em algumas cenas que passaram em Endless Waltz, a série de OVA's.

.

* * *

 **MEMORY'S GHOST**

 _ **Memórias Fantasmas**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 03**

* * *

.

Depois que Heero salvou a terra usando o rifle do Wing Zero para destruir com um único e derradeiro tiro a nave Libra que estava em rota de colisão com o planeta azul, a guerra acabou. Quatre estava ferido de forma mais séria do que qualquer um deles e exatamente por isto todos os pilotos Gundam esperavam por notícias dele na sala de espera de um hospital militar na terra.

Todos acabaram por se revezar em turnos para visitarem Quatre. Wufei entrou no quarto de terapia intensiva com bem mais do que uma ligeira apreensão.

— Wufei. — Quatre disse, ao vê-lo entrar. — Achei que você não viria.

— Por que não? Você está ferido — respondeu ele.

— Sim, mas você está aqui por causa de Trowa. Não por minha causa. — Sorriu Quatre.

Wufei olhou para o rapaz loiro, surpreso.

— Como é?

— Está tudo bem. Quer dizer... Não, não é verdade. Realmente não está nada bem. Eu sei que você gosta de Trowa. — O loiro foi direto ao ponto. — Ele insistiu que não há nada entre vocês dois, mas eu não acredito isso.

Wufei corou ao pensar no que quase tinha acontecido entre ambos, antes da PeaceMillion ser atacada e eles terem que ir lutar.

— Não há nada acontecendo entre nós.

Quatre riu.

— Trowa tinha razão. Você é um mentiroso horrível! — A risada ocasionou um pequeno surto de tosse. — Olhe, Wufei, eu amo Trowa. E eu sei que ele me ama. Eu só não entendo como você se enquadra nesta equação.

Wufei suspirou. _'De fato. Onde eu me enquadro nesta equação?'_

— Trowa e eu somos apenas amigos, Quatre. Você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Você _nunca_ teve nada com que se preocupar.

Quatre considerou suas palavras por um momento antes de responder.

— Obrigado, Wufei. Agradeço por conversar sobre este assunto comigo.

— Hn. — Wufei respondeu ao deixar o quarto e voltou à sala de espera. Não conseguiu olhar para Trowa. Ele realmente não queria permanecer ali, mas sabia que tinha que ficar.

Wufei observou Trowa com o canto dos olhos por durante um tempo para ver como ele estava passando. Silencioso, o outro moreno parecia preocupado, apesar de não ser do tipo que mostrava exteriormente o que sentia. Não era algo que qualquer um pudesse notar. Mas Wufei notou. Após alguns minutos, quando apenas os dois se viram na sala de espera, uma vez que os outros foram achar o que comer, eles se falaram.

— Quatre vai ficar bem, você sabe — começou Wufei.

— Sim, eu sei — Trowa respondeu.

— O que está errado, então? — Perguntou ele, ligeiramente confuso.

— Eu quero saber como você está.

— Eu? Por que saber sobre mim? — O jovem chinês pressionou.

— Você está chateado. O que é? — O piloto de olhos verdes perguntou sem subterfúgios.

— Você acha que me conhece bem demais, não é? — Ironizou Wufei.

— Conheço bem o suficiente. Me diga o que está errado. Por favor. — Trowa pediu.

Wufei hesitou. Sabia que não contaria sobre a conversa com Quatre no quarto, assim optou por falar sobre qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estar incomodando-o.

— Vai parecer idiotice. Mas estou chateado com Krushenada. — suspirou Wufei.

— Treize Krushenada? Porquê? Você o derrotou — Rebateu Trowa, observando Wufei atentamente agora.

— Eu não o derrotei coisa nenhuma. Ele _me deixou_ derrotá-lo. Aquilo não foi uma derrota honrosa, mas uma vitória falsa. — Wufei comentou, amargurado.

Trowa tomou uma mão dele nas suas.

— Treize sentia a necessidade de se sacrificar pela causa em que acreditava. Não há nenhuma vergonha nisso.

Wufei soltou sua mão.

— Talvez, mas eu sinto enganado. — Ele se levantou e andou para a saída.

— O que mais está atormentando você, Wufei? — Trowa quis saber, elevando a voz, mas o outro adolescente não se virou. Continuou caminhando, até estar fora do hospital.

Aquela foi a última vez que Trowa o viu até que se juntar à Facção de Mariemeia, um ano depois.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

A última coisa que Trowa esperava quando Dekim Barton tentou matá-lo, era ter Wufei em pessoa apontando-lhe uma espada em sua garganta.

' _O que Wufei tem a ver com tudo isto?'_ , ele se viu se perguntando.

Depois de muito convencimento da parte de Trowa de que ele seria um soldado leal, lhe permitiram o acesso a um robô e uma chance de poder lutar junto com Wufei.

' _Eu gostaria de saber o quão ele está envolvido com este levante'._

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

Wufei estava mais do que certo que Trowa não era um verdadeiro membro da causa. Ele sabia que o melhor a fazer era perguntar-lhe diretamente, mas temia ouvir a verdade. Porém, como havia convencido Dekim que Trowa seria um grande trunfo para a luta pela causa, esperava sinceramente que o outro rapaz visse a razão existente atrás do Levante de Mariemaia e se unisse a eles. Caso contrário, teria pelo menos a chance de estar perto de Trowa outra vez.

Wufei observava Trowa fazer o _checkup_ do sistema de seu Móbile Suit. Passava passava boa parte do seu tempo vigiando o outro piloto durante o dia... e sonhando com ele à noite. Não podia; não, não deixaria nada acontecer entre eles. Não se fossem estar em lados adversários.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Quando percebeu que Trowa e ele estavam lutando contra Heero e Duo nos outros robôs, Wufei viu-se vítima de emoções em conflito. Ele realmente não queria estar do lado contrário de pessoas que considerava amigos, mas será que eles realmente sabiam contra o que estavam lutando?

— Você acha que está com razão? — Wufei desafiou Heero. Tinha esperança de que fosse um duelo interessante, um que o fizesse esquecer o fracasso que sentia após batalhar contra Treize. Decidiu que podia deixar Trowa lutar com Duo.

Existiam tão poucas coisas que possuíam significado para Wufei. A guerra contínua contra Treize e sua própria consciência. Saber que não tinha nada em sua vida, a não ser batalhas. Houvera uma época em que tolamente tivera esperanças de que Trowa fosse fazer parte de sua vida. Mas acabara sendo mandado embora como um cachorro vira-lata por causa de algumas palavras de Quatre. Nenhum dos dois haviam feito menção à sua saída brusca do hospital, um ano antes, se bem que não existia tempo para perder conversando. Afinal, havia um regime para instalar.

A lógica de Yuy prosseguia, fazendo sentido – destruindo tudo, não deixando nada mais fazer sentido para Wufei.

' _Sim, Treize se foi',_ conscientizou-se. Sentiu uma tristeza imensa enquanto via o Wing Zero cair em queda livre no oceano. _'O que diabos está errado comigo? Como eu pude pensar que a história não se repetiria?'_.

.

* * *

 **.**

Quando as pessoas se opuseram contra o regime de Mariemaia a favor dos Gundams, Wufei ficou surpreso e exultante.

' _Finalmente as pessoas estão lutando elas mesmas por sua paz, eu não precisarei lutar mais'_. Não muito longe, na avenida logo mais abaixo, ele viu os Gundams de Duo, Quatre e Trowa. _'Queria saber se eles estão tão pasmos com o que está acontecendo quanto eu'_.

Ainda fez um gesto para entrar em contato com eles pelo rádio quando no último segundo decidiu que provavelmente era melhor permanecer em silêncio.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

A oferta para destruirem os Gundams juntos foi feita por meio de Duo, pelo videofone, não muito tempo depois do fim do Golpe de Estado de Mariemaia.

— Ah, vamos, Wu, encontramos uma planície ideal para tirarmos o Sandrock, o HeavyArms e o DeathScythe Hell de circulação de uma vez por todas — Duo tentava persuadi-lo.

— Quatre e Trowa estarão lá?

— Lógico, ora. Quanto mais gente, mais animado, é o que eu sempre digo. — Duo riu.

— E Yuy?

— Ah, cara, você conhece o Heero, ele nunca quer fazer parte da festa.

— Hai — concordou Wufei antes de continuar. — Não sou do tipo que gosta de muita gente por perto. Cuidarei da devida destruição de Nataku sozinho.

— Se você tem certeza... — Duo ainda começou.

Enquanto fingia olhar para o rosto de Duo na tela do monitor, Wufei estava na verdade observando o adolescente mais alto, calado, que aparecia ao fundo da sala. Trowa estava fingindo ler uma revista, mas seus olhos não paravam de se fixar no monitor de Duo para ver Wufei.

— Sim, tenho certeza, Maxwell. — reafirmou o adolescente chinês, agora sem afastar o olhar do rapaz de olhos verdes.

— Certo, então. Quer dar um 'oi' para os rapazes? Trowa e Quat estão aqui — perguntou o piloto de trança, estranhando o olhar fixo do chinês. _'O que é que ele tanto olha? Tem alguma coisa estranha no meu cabelo?'_

Wufei considerou fazer aquilo. Havia muita coisa não dita que ele gostaria, sim, de dizer a Trowa. Se os dois pudessem ao menos sentar frente a frente e conversar sem plateia, ele aceitaria. Mas ver Quatre aparecer na tela do monitor bloqueando Trowa totalmente de sua visão selou seu destino. Apesar de tudo, naqueles poucos segundos em que ambos tinham se encarado fixamente, sentira que haviam dito muito um ao outro.

— Melhor não. Vou desligar, tenho que preparar o descanso final de Nataku.

.

* * *

Continua o/

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Memory's Ghost** **(Babaca – Cap. 03 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03postados)**

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinx (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único)

O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único)

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	5. Memory's Ghost - Cap 04 Final

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **MEMORY'S GHOST,**_ **por Babaca – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Babaca.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5 + 3 +4; 3x4 (intermediário); 5x3x4 (futuro – sim, vou chegar lá XD).

 **Avisos:** angústia leve, drama, romance, amizade.

 **Retratações:** os personagens de Gundam Wing são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

 **Nota da Autora:** essa fanfic se passa em torno dos episódios finais da série de TV de Gundam Wing, aproximadamente a partir do episódio 40, um pouco mais para frente. Também me inspirei em algumas cenas que passaram em Endless Waltz, a série de OVA's.

 **Nota da Tradutora:** esta fic continua em **Unity** (nos vemos lá o/)

.

* * *

 **MEMORY'S GHOST**

 _ **Memórias Fantasmas**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 04 – Final**

 **Obs.: esta fic continua em Unity (nos vemos lá o/)**

* * *

.

Wufei recebeu a mensagem em seu e-mail particular.

 _~ Encontre-me no antigo esconderijo 387, sexta feira, às 20h ~_.

Viu-se querendo saber o que tinha acontecendo. Algo relacionado aos Preventers? Algum dos rapazes precisaria de sua ajuda?

Ele não perguntou aos outros se também haviam recebido o estranho e-mail. Na noite seguinte, foi de moto até a pequena casa situada mais para o interior que ele e os demais tinham usado como esconderijo enquanto executavam missões durante a guerra e eram os pilotos de Gundam enviados para proteger as Colônias.

A casa parecia estar deserta. As suspeitas de Wufei aumentaram ao mesmo tempo que seus batimentos cardíacos acelerou. _'Uma emboscada?'_ Cautelosamente, adentrou a sala escura. Conseguiu distinguir fracamente uma única figura, agachada no canto mais distante da sala, como que preparada para atacar.

Wufei xingou-se por não ter trazido uma arma, mas estando próximo ao interruptor, imaginava pegar o atacante de surpresa e tomar qualquer arma que estivesse em seu poder antes que ele pudesse ao menos piscar. Isto é, SE a eletricidade estivesse funcionando. Ágil, acendeu as luzes.

A primeira coisa que viu foi uma franja castanha tapando a visão de um olho.

— Trowa? — exclamou.

— Eu mesmo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — quis saber, enquanto tentava baixar seu nível de adrenalina. — Por que você me mandou aquele e-mail?

— Eu posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta — respondeu o outro moreno, encarando o jovem com o rabo-de-cavalo.

— Como é?

— Foi você quem escreveu isto? — Trowa perguntou, mostrando-lhe um papel com uma mensagem impressa idêntica à que ele recebera no dia anterior.

— Não, não fui eu — o chinês declarou. — Pelo contrário, recebi uma mensagem igual. O que está acontecendo?

Naquele momento a tela do vídeofone acendeu. Os dois rapazes olharam um para o outro e aproximaram-se do aparelho.

— Ah, vocês já chegaram, fico feliz — comentou o rosto do jovem árabe que apareceu à tela.

— Quatre? O que está acontecendo? Qual é o significado de tudo isto? — Trowa perguntou.

— Peço desculpas por tê-los enganado para irem até aí, mas acho que depois de três anos já é hora de se resolver as coisas. Vocês não acham? — Quatre perguntou.

— Não entendi. Do que você está falando, Winner? — Wufei exigiu saber.

— De egoísmo. Meu, na verdade. Anos atrás, quando estávamos na PeaceMillion, eu sabia que vocês dois sentiam algo um pelo outro. Vocês negaram, mas eu sabia. Eu devia ter agido de forma mais madura na época, devia ter deixado Trowa livre, para que ele descobrisse o que realmente sentia. Mas eu era muito novo e apaixonado... Achava que meu amor por você seria forte o bastante para te manter comigo — explicou, encarando Trowa diretamente nas últimas frases.

— Quatre, escute, eu sou feliz com você. Falando assim é como se eu fosse um algum condenado cumprindo pena ou algo do tipo — Trowa defendeu-se.

— Deixe-me terminar, Trowa. Sim, você é feliz comigo, mas não uma felicidade cem por cento verdadeira. Às vezes você fica pensativo, com um olhar vago, distante. Eu finjo que nestes momentos você está pensando em seu passado, em coisas que não gosta de falar. Mas eu sei que você estava pensando nele.

— Eu... sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Você é livre para pensar em outras pessoas. Mas eu odiava esses momentos. Eu não reagia muito bem nas vezes que você ia ao Circo para visitar Catherine; tenho certeza que você achava que eu tinha ciúmes dela, mas na realidade eu tinha medo de que fosse se encontrar com Wufei. — o rapaz loiro de olhos azuis admitiu.

— Quatre! Eu não fazia ideia! — Trowa deixou escapar, genuinamente surpreso.

— Bem, estamos mais velhos agora. Estou disposto a deixar você livre, para escolher se seu verdadeiro destino é estar com Wufei ou comigo — ele disse, simplesmente.

— Com licença, mas acho que tenho o direito de opinar sobre o assunto —Wufei intrometeu-se. — Não é arrogância demais de sua parte imaginar que Trowa e eu ainda sentimos algo um pelo outro, Quatre? Ele vive feliz com você há anos!

— Arrogância? Não. Eu só estou saindo de cena para ver como a situação se desenrola. — Quatre sorriu, triste.

— Mas se Trowa decidir... — Wufei tentou chamá-lo à razão.

— O que quer que ele decida, estará bom para mim. Isto não é um jogo, Wufei. Acho que nós três precisamos desta definição. Bem, vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Adeus. — E o loiro encerrou a transmissão.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Wufei? Você tem toda razão, ele está sendo um filho da mãe arrogante — o moreno mais alto confessou, ligeiramente perturbado, confuso.

— Me desculpe, Trowa — Wufei disse o mais friamente que pôde. — Mas não somos obrigados a ficar aqui.

— Porque é que as pessoas tem a mania de achar que não sei pensar por conta própria? Não sei o que eu quero? Não sei tomar minhas próprias decisões?

— Deve ser por que você é quieto demais. A Sally também age do mesmo jeito comigo. — disparou Wufei.

— Você nunca foi de ficar dizendo que me conhece a este ponto — Trowa comentou, olhando para o rapaz de cabelos negros a sua frente.

Wufei ergueu o olhar e subitamente sentiu-se mais sem jeito do que já sentira em toda sua vida.

— Eu não digo que conheço ninguém. — Ele tentou desviar o olhar dos belos olhos verdes, mas não conseguiu. _'Vamos lá, Chang Wufei, controle-se! Pare de ficar encarando-o!'_

— Wufei? — Chamou ele com um pequeno sorriso. — Você sabe que nós nunca terminamos aquela nossa 'conversa' na Peacemillion. — Bem devagar, ele começou a andar em direção a um Wufei vermelho e sem palavras.

— Muitas coisas aconteceram depois daquilo. E nós éramos dois moleques! — defendeu-se Wufei, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. O andar de Trowa era predatório, sensual demais para seus nervos.

— Éramos adolescentes, é verdade — concedeu o outro. — Mas não somos mais.

— Tro-Trowa? — gaguejou, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-se dar com as costas na parede, literalmente. — Você _sabe_ o que está fazendo?

Trowa envolveu o rosto de Wufei entre as mãos e disse num tom de voz lento, arrastado.

— Oh, lógico que sei. — Ato contínuo, deu-lhe um longo e profundo beijo.

Wufei ainda debateu consigo mesmo se deveria dar-lhe um murro ou não para afastá-lo, mas deu por si erguendo os braços e passando-os ao redor do rapaz mais alto.

— Você tem lábios maravilhosamente doces, Wufei — Trowa sussurrou. — Estava morrendo de saudades. — E inclinou-se para outro beijo. A boca do rapaz chinês abriu-se lentamente sob a pressão de sua boca e Trowa invadiu-a, começando a sugar-lhe a língua e a doçura, uma de suas mãos trabalhava sem cessar para remover o elástico que prendia os cabelos de Wufei.

— Não faz ideia de quantas noites sonhei com isso, Trowa — sussurrou Wufei roucamente, ao enfim afastarem-se em busca de ar.

— Não mais do que eu, juro — asseverou o moreno, enquanto lutava com os botões da camisa do chinês.

Se Wufei quisesse arrumar uma discussão, poderia argumentar que pelo menos _ele_ pudera fazer uso daqueles tipos de pensamentos com Quatre, ao contrário dele, que tivera apenas sua própria mão para se divertir, mas preferiu não revidar. Esperava há muito por aqueles momentos, não queria estragar tudo.

As mãos de Trowa subindo por seu tórax eram como fogo para Wufei. E quando a boca do outro moreno substituiu suas mãos, ele sentiu-se no Paraíso. Estava ficando complicado demais se concentrar, mas ele ainda conseguiu raciocínio suficiente para dizer:

— Lembra onde ficam os quartos?

— Com certeza — assentiu Trowa. Tomando impulso, ergueu o corpo mais leve de Wufei nos braços, surpreendendo a ambos.

Wufei achou graça.

— Bem, acho que vamos levar menos tempo então. — Ambos entraram no primeiro quarto que encontraram e Trowa o colocou ao lado da cama, antes de começar a tirar a roupa. Wufei seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

Trowa começou, de forma gentil, porém insistente, a encher o corpo de Wufei com beijos. De sua parte, o rapaz asiático acariciava e beijava qualquer centímetro de pele morena exposta a ele. Trowa olhou para o amante com um sorriso carregado de malícia, antes de passar a língua molhada de baixo para cima no pênis de Wufei. Os pequenos beijos e lambidas estavam enlouquecendo-o, antes que Trowa tivesse clemência e tomasse seu membro na boca em um movimento fluido, rápido.

Wufei não conseguiu suprimir o grito que escapou de sua boca quando o prazer irradiou-se por seu corpo. Provocante, Trowa apenas sorriu, enquanto continuou a levar o amante à insanidade, ao mudar o ritmo das carícias. Algumas vezes rápido, outras vagarosamente, mas sem nunca deixá-lo gozar.

— Trowa, por favor! — implorou, as mãos agarrando-se aos lençóis, os quadris movendo-se erráticos, procurando liberação.

— Se Quatre planejou tudo isso, então ele... — murmurou Trowa, parando brevemente com as carícias no parceiro enquanto revirava a gaveta da cabeceira da cama. De súbito, achou o que queria. Voltando, beijou Wufei rapidamente, enquanto abria o tube de lubrificante.

Wufei ficara extremamente desapontado com a interrupção, mas o beijo sôfrego que recebeu logo mais do que compensou a sensação. Um dedo tentando entrar dentro de si, porém, surpreendeu-o e tencionou todo seu corpo.

— Shh... Está tudo bem, Wufei — Trowa sussurrou entrou deliciosos beijos. — Não vou te machucar. Só relaxe...

Ele focou em relaxar o corpo. Os beijos deliciosos de Trowa, claro, ajudaram. Então um segundo dedo uniu-se ao primeiro. O desconforto, era moderado – até um deles roçou em algum lugar dentro de Wufei que o fez gritar de prazer. Um terceiro dedo adentrou em si e ele viu-se movendo os quadris, na tentativa desesperada de que os dedos voltassem a tocar naquele local especial.

Quando os dedos se foram, Wufei encontrou-se gemendo contra sua ausência. Trowa ergueu suas pernas, colocando-as por cima dos seus ombros, enquanto se preparava para entrar em seu corpo. E ele entrou devagar, cuidadosamente. Wufei sentiu uma dor momentânea. Mas não insuportável. Uma vez dentro por inteiro no corpo do outro, Trowa parou e esperou por Wufei.

Wufei maravilhou-se com a sensação. A estranha combinação de dor rapidamente desfeita em prazer. Sem sentir, murmurou um gemido de protesto. Trowa tomou-o como um sinal de aquiescência. Ele saiu de si quase tão lentamente quanto entrara... E então mergulhou, estocando firme em Wufei. O jovem oriental retorceu-se ao sentir o ritmo lento demais. Trowa se retirou novamente, devagar. Desta vez, o oriental baixou suas pernas dos ombros do moreno mais alto e as embrulhou ao redor de sua cintura, tentando puxar os quadris do outro para dentro de si o mais fundo que pudesse em seu corpo necessitado. O ritmo das penetrações aumentou, então. Em poucos minutos, o ex-piloto de olhos verdes estava realmente perto do fim. Wufei estava tão apertado, que as sensações eram incríveis. Ele estendeu uma mão até o membro do parceiro e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo compasso do ir-e-vir de seus quadris.

A sensação extra dos dedos de Trowa acariciando-o levou Wufei direto ao gozo.

— DEUSES! TROWA! — gritou, quando seu sêmen atingiu o estômago de Trowa e também o seu. Seu prazer causou uma reação em cadeia. Seu corpo pressionou-se mais fortemente ainda ao redor da ereção de Trowa e, segundos depois, ele também gozou, gritando o nome de Wufei antes de cair em cima do amante.

Assim que as cores pararam de explodir em seu cérebro, ele vagarosamente saiu de dentro de Wufei e deitando-se ao seu lado, abraçou-o.

— Pelos céus, posso dizer que valeu a pena esperar três anos — Wufei conseguiu dizer, rindo. Trowa também caiu na risada com o comentário.

— Acho que vou concordar com você. — Trowa sorria ao beijá-lo.

— Quando pensa em voltar para Quatre? — a pergunta escapuliu dos lábios de Wufei. _'Não há sentido em ignorar esta conversa'._

— Do que… está falando? — O outro moreno quis saber.

— Por mais prazeroso que tenha sido transarmos, eu sou realista, Trowa. Você era feliz com Quatre, portanto, você **vai** voltar para ele. Eu só preciso saber _quando_.

— Achei que você não gostava de supor nada a meu respeito — ele ironizou.

— Não estou diminuindo o que houve entre nós dois. Foi incrível. Não quero outra coisa, a não ser ficar com você assim. Só que não é isso o que vai acontecer. E não estou querendo brigar. Mas eu _preciso_ saber — Wufei suspirou. _'Quando vou voltar a ficar sozinho?'_

— E se eu disser que não quero ir embora nem deixar você? — perguntou Trowa, sério.

— Eu sei que você quer isto. Mas também sei que seria uma mentira. Seu lugar é com...

— Quatre. Ele está nos deixando escolher o que queremos. E eu quero você — Trowa afirmou.

— Sim, e eu quero você, mas não é isso que vai acontecer — teimou Wufei. — Muita coisa aconteceu. As circunstâncias mudaram...

— E, igual a Quatre, você quer me empurrar para o que você acha que é o meu destino.

— Algo assim.

— Eu sou tão incompetente assim? — o sarcasmo fluía da voz de Trowa.

— Muito bem, se você pudesse escolher agora, qual de nós você escolheria?

— Posso escolher os dois, ou isto está fora de questão? — o moreno de olhos verdes brincou.

— Um trio? Não. Não faz parte das opções. Não é brincadeira. Brincar com isso uma vez é até compreensível, mas continuar encarando a situação assim é patético e doentio — devolveu Wufei, sério.

— Vocês dois são muito importantes para mim. Eu amo você, assim como amo Quatre — admitiu ele.

— Viu? Quatre e eu estamos certos, ao querermos guiar você — Wufei disparou. — Mas desta vez, prometo que não vou sumir de sua vida, como fiz no passado.

— E quanto a nós dois? — Trowa fez um gesto significando ambos na cama.

— Se você escolhê-lo, não haverá mais 'nós dois' — o chinês afirmou. — Mas pelo menos terei boas lembranças.

Trowa respirou fundo.

— Por que você tem que ser tão rígido?

— Porque um de nós três tem que ser — foi a resposta.

— Vamos aproveitar este fim de semana. Só você e eu. Podemos deixar que a realidade venha nos morder no domingo à noite.

— Então vamos parar com todo o mimimi e fazer cada minuto valer a pena — determinou Wufei, antes de puxar o moreno de olhos verdes para um beijo.

 **.**

* * *

Fim?

Continua na fic **Unity** – nos vemos lá o/

 **.**

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Memory's Ghost ( Babaca – Cap. 04 Final postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


End file.
